


with eyes like sunsets, baby

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, M/M, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all he cares, Wayne Gretzky could be sitting in Patrick’s living room with a bottle of the finest whiskey in the world, and Patrick would stay right where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with eyes like sunsets, baby

**Author's Note:**

> basically 700 words of shameless porn  
> title from "into your arms" by the maine

 

 

All that Patrick is capable of when he gets home from practice is peeling most of his clothes off and passing out on his bed without even bothering with the covers.

 

A warm weight on his back wakes Patrick a little, but not enough for him to do more than mutter quietly and vaguely wonder what time it is. The weight isn’t going anywhere, just pressing Patrick further into the mattress, but in a comfortable way, not anywhere near pain.

And then there are lips behind Patrick’s ear, soft and gentle. It’s the smell that hits Patrick next, a familiar mix of Irish Springs and sweat. Patrick pushes up into the touch, content to lie there forever. That only changes when Patrick feels something pushing against his lower back, bringing him to just this side of aware. He rolls over carefully then, as to not dislodge the weight above him.

“Hi,” Patrick says, his voice dripping with sleep and a small smile on his face.

“Hi,” Jonny says back. Patrick reaches up to cup either side of Jonny’s face, pulling him down for a kiss.

The kiss is slow and sweet at first, their lips sliding over each other smoothly. They’re not building up to anything in particular, just kissing for the sake of kissing.

A change comes when Patrick wraps an arm around Jonny’s hips, pressing their erections together. There are Patrick’s boxers and Jonny’s jeans and boxers between them, but Patrick grinds up anyway, relishing in the tease.

Jonny groans against Patrick’s mouth, biting at his lip and grinding right back. Patrick smiles into the kiss that’s rapidly becoming rougher, and opens his mouth to accommodate Jonny’s tongue.

Jonny holds Patrick’s hip with one hand, carding the other through his mussed up hair. Patrick clings to Jonny, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. They grind into each other for what could be hours, for all Patrick knows.

Patrick thinks he’d be perfectly fine to just come like this, but Jonny seems to have other ideas. Jonny detaches himself for long enough to get both his and Patrick’s pants off. He’s about to cover Patrick again, but Patrick reaches up and tugs at his shirt. Jonny rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, and takes it off too.

While Jonny’s face is covered in shirt, Patrick gets up onto his knees in front of Jonny. He’s a bit surprised to see Patrick right there when he gets his head free, but Patrick wipes it off his face with another kiss. Patrick doesn’t break the kiss for a moment as he drags them back down to the bed, lying side by side. 

He gets his leg back around Jonny, lining them up to rub together. They keep going like that for a while, but Patrick grows impatient and gets a hand around both of them. Jonny thrusts up into his grip, whining into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick does the best he can with two dicks in his hand, but it works, and Jonny is biting Patrick’s lip and coming after what feels like no time at all. All it takes is Jonny ducking down and sucking at Patrick’s neck to send Patrick coming right after him.

Jonny wipes them off with his discarded t-shirt before collapsing back down onto the bed, eyes-half closed and forehead touching Patrick’s.

“Hi again,” Patrick says, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Jonny’s neck.

Jonny leans into his hand, humming a little. “Hey, baby.”

Patrick smiles at the pet name, only allowing it because Jonny looks like he’s about to fall asleep. Usually Patrick would be the same, but now he’s feeling awake, although getting up sounds like the worst thing he could ever do. Instead, he nuzzles himself into Jonny’s shoulder and keeps massaging the back of his head. It isn’t long before Jonny’s breaths even out, and he falls asleep with a relaxed smile on his lips.

Patrick doesn’t know how long he lies there, watching Jonny sleep, enjoying the complete peace that he so rarely sees on Jonny’s face. For all he cares, Wayne Gretzky could be sitting in Patrick’s living room with a bottle of the finest whiskey in the world, and Patrick would stay right where he is.

 

 

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are encouraged and appreciated ♥


End file.
